midasgoldplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Versions
7.0.5 Date: 17 Apr 2018 * Bug fix. Solved the bug that the notification of Crafting potions wouldn’t turn off when you had max potions. * Bug fix. The pet in the arena that had more strength than intended has been fixed. 7.0.3 Date: 11 May 2017 * Bug Solving ** We solved the visual bug on the diamonds that didn’t count the bonus from pets. ** We solved the bug that did deselect the abilities from time to time. * Extras ** Added Goals for the buildings after number 4200. * Store ** Replaced the April Deals with Summer Deals. 7.0.2 Date: 24 April 2017 * Bug fixes ** The bug in the late arenas that was giving 400x gold profits multiplier to people who reached Gold arena has been fixed. 7.0.1 Date: 13 April 2017 * Pets ** We added a visual notification in the main screen that will notify you when your food and potions cooking/craftings have already finished so you can cook/craft the next batch. A similar notification has been added inside the pet menu for convenience. * Bug fixes ** The bug that would allow you to craft a potion overriding the one in progress has been fixed. 7.0.0 Date: 10 April 2017 * Pets ** The pet mechanism unlocks once you have 500 Diamonds. There you can fight enemy pets, in the pet arena, and get rewards for your main game when you win. So Pets will help you progress faster in your main game. You can feed your pet to improve its’ battle skills and also use potions, that you can craft, in the arena in order to increase your power. Each pet has 10 levels. After that you will get a new stronger pet. ** Pet stats are also affected by your current champion. This way the new mechanism is interesting for both the old players and the new ones. ** You will find more info about the pet’s by clicking the “I” buttons inside the pet mechanism. Each submenu has detailed information. * Interface – Graphics ** In order to meet the new needs we redesigned the interface of the king Midas and his champion in order to fit the pet. * Beer Festival Event ** The new event will be Beer Festival. We have changed the gameplay significantly listening to suggestions of the community and we also added Pet Food as a possible reward. * New Champion ** Volv, The Tamer of Dragons. We introduced a new champion for the people who are already aquired sic Lin, Queen of the East. This content comes along with new upgrades and an achievement for the new champion. We named this champion after “Volv”. Volv is a player who has shown expectional sic engagement with the community by helping others. This is a gesture of respect from Holyday Studios :) 6.3.2 Date: 2 March 2017 * War Outpost ** We redesigned several UI elements of the War Outpost for your eye pleasure. We hope you like them better :) * Hot Deals ** Since the Winter is officially over, we removed the Winter Hot Deals and we added the March Deals to replace them. 6.3.0 Date: 11 February 2017 * Daily Rewards ** We added a daily reward system. Claim your bonus everyday and the 7th day you get the ultimate reward! * Mythical Invasion ** We solved the bug that when you were completing the mode you were losing 10 orbs. With the new version if you had lost them you will get them all back. 6.2.0 Date: 24 January 2017 * Mythical Invasion event ** Mythical Invasion event just started and it will end on the 27th of March. In order to access the event you have to unlock Champion "Scarlet, The Shadow". Once you access the event, make sure that you read the Event Info for more. * University ** On the university researches, we added the time that the research will require in the tooltips. We also changed several parts of the graphics. * Raids Menu ** Several UI graphics have been redesigned. 6.1.0 Date: 20 December 2016 * New After Game Content ** Since many player already finished the game. We decide to create some new after game content. A new champion has been added "Lin, Queen of the East". We also added new researches along with new upgrades. The last upgrade for this content is set to be "Trophy of the East". 6.0.0 Date: 5 December 2016 * Save Xmas Event ** Save Xmas event just started and it will end on the 15th of January. In order to access the event you have to unlock Champion "Scarlet, The Shadow". Once you access the event, make sure that you read the Event Info for more. * Graphics redesign ** We started a major graphic redesign in the game. Several menus and elements have already been updated. In the following patches we will complete the redesign. We hope you like it :) * Exotic Merchant ** Several items that were only in the store have been transfered to the new Exotic Merchant menu and can be purchased with Blue Stone currency. * Winter Hot Deals ** We renewed the Hot Deals in the Store replacing the Autumn Offers with Winter Offers. Check the Hot Deal section in the Store for more. ** We want to wish everyone to have a great winter with your families and your friends. 5.2.0 Date: 18 October 2016 * Ancient Artifacts ** We introduced a new mechanism called Ancient Artifacts. Once you obtain an Ancient Artifact it will boost many elements of the game including the War Outpost army production. You can access the Ancient Artifact menu from a button located in the lower part of the Artifacts menu. * Beer Festival ** Beer festival is the first of a series of events that we will add in the game. It will last until 30 of November. In order to access the event you have to own more than 100 diamonds (both Diamonds and Blessed Diamonds count). Make sure that you read the event info once you go to the Beer Festival menu. ** Each time you pick a card in the event, the game will automatically be saved in every save location (Cloud, Playfab and your computer). This will ensure the safety of your event rewards and we will also avoid possible exploit. * Patch notes ** From now on in this menu you will be able to read Midas Gold Plus patch notes. * Blue Stones ** The generation cap is set to 300 Blue Stones. You will also be able to generate Blue Stones while you are offline. Offline Blue Stones will cap at 120. Offline Blue Stones will generate every 6 minutes while online Blue stones will generate every 5 minutes. * Graphics ** We changed several graphics in the game including the Loading and Splash Screens and some buttons. 5.1.2 Date: 28 September 2016 * New Champion ** Benedict, The Timeless Knight * Goal & Achievement menu ** 1) We remade the UI of this menu in order to be able to add more achievements and for easier overview. ** 2) 55 new achievements are added. ** 3) The series of achievements are now in stacks. ** 4) The total effects are now visible on the top of the menu. ** 5) Achievements for staying online for 5 and 12 hours have their reward changed. Instead of + 0.5% Critical Chance they now will reward you with + 10% Building Profits. ** 6) The reward description "Increase Click Profit by 0.5% of your G.P.S." renamed to "G.P.S. per Click + 0.5%" in order to fit the new UI. * Glory Menu ** The Temple offer and the Gem offer switched positions for more convenience. * Cloud and Playfab ** In order to ensure the max stability of our Cloud and Playfab service you can use each of the 4 features once every 20 seconds. ** In the Settings menu there is a new text message that lets you know when the last Auto Playfab save occurred. * General Fixes ** Several typos have been corrected. * Post-game content added ** After you manage to conquer the world and unlock champion "Sylvar, the World Dominator", we added extra content. * Coming Soon ** More mechanisms